Saturday sunrise
by Misura
Summary: Why is Omi in such a hurry if it's not a schoolday? And why does Nagi skip Schwarz' communal breakfast? [OmiNagi]


Saturday sunrise

Warnings/notes : Nagi/Omi, small hints at Aya/ken, slightly weird, slight fluff, yelling

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 18th september 2003, by Misura

Note : This fic's a sort of companion/lookalike-but-not-quite to 'What I go to school for'

**********

It was a perfect morning, Ken thought happily, looking at his redhaired lover who was preparing his breakfast wearing his usual stoic expression.

"Stop looking at me like that." Aya ground out.

"Like what?" Ken asked innocently. "Like I'm madly in love with you? But I am!"

Aya's gaze softened for a moment, raising Ken's hopes of a nice afternoon in the park, before glaring at him and snapping "You don't have to show it that much".

Ken rolled his eyes. "There's no one else here to see, Aya."

"Omi or Yohji could walk in any moment." Aya pointed out, sitting down at the other end of the table, to indicate Ken might as well forget any romantic plans he'd had made for the rest of the day.

"So? They *know* we're together. Unless they're blind, deaf and stupid." Ken shrugged. "Really, Aya, I don't - "

"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Omi burst into the kitchen, a look of utter panic on his face. Darting through the kitchen as a living whirlwind he tossed an apple and a can of fruitjuice in his bag.

Ken blinked, while Aya went back to looking brooding and ate his breakfast. "But Omi - "

"No time. Sorry." Omi disappeared into the living room, returning a few seconds later with a book and some pencils.

"But - " Ken tried again.

"See you guys later!" Grabbing his jacket and bag, Omi sprinted out of the door, after a last depairing glance at his watch. It was about thirty seconds after he'd interrupted Ken's words.

Ken threw a questioning look at Aya. "What was *that* all about?"

Aya pensively sipped his morningtea. "It would seem Omi thought he was going to be late for school." he suggested.

"But it's Saturday!" Ken protested. "There *is* no school this morning!"

"Well, he'll come back soon enough then, won't he? Would you like some tea too?"

*****

[meanwhile]

If anyone would offer Schuldich a chance to change one thing about his life at this moment, it would be the 'traditional' communal breakfast Crawford insisted on having at least once a week.

He wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, really, it was more that Crawford insisted on the whole thing taking place about three hours before his usual waking hour. Schuldich considered it rather unreasonable to demand they'd all get out of bed early just because Crawford had a problem relaxing. 

Thus it wasn't the most awake of persons who stumbled into the kitchen that particular Saturday morning, blindly reaching for the cup of coffee Crawford silently offered. After he'd gulped it down he felt a little more aware. Enough, at any rate, to notice how disgustingly awake Crawford looked at this unholy hour and to see Farfarello dozing off over his bowl of breakfast-cereals.

To recall Nagi was supposed to be there too, took him another five minutes, as well as another cup of coffee. This one he had to get himself. Crawford's sympathy for his trouble with rising early only went that far.

"Where's the chibi?" 

Farfarello stared at him, his one eye blinking, before he shook his head to indicate he didn't know either. Not that Schuldich had expected much more.

"Brad?"

No answer. Apparently Crawford wasn't in the best of moods today. When he was a little more conscious, perhaps he'd do something with that. Right now though, he just wanted an answer.

"*Crawford*?"

"He'll be here soon. I suggest you stay away from the door for the time being."

Schuldich decided he'd think about that later too. "Okay. If you say so."

"AAAAH! I OVERSLEPT!" The door to the kitchen swung open, crashing into the wall and an agitated teenager appeared. An orange and two breadrolls gracefully floated towards the opening of the bag in his arms. 

"Good morning, Nagi." Crawford said, calmly pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"You're late." Farfarello accused, before brightening up again. "Oversleeping and being lazy is a sin so you just hurt God." He nodded, looking pleased.

Schuldich sighed and wondered why he couldn't live in a normal household. Of course, he would get awfully bored, but ...

"There's coffee, if Crawford hasn't drunk all of it yet."

"No, no." Nagi shook his head, while his bag shut with a soft click. "School starts in ten minutes."

"It's - " Crawford started, before the door slammed shut again and the sound of a key turning in the lock signified Nagi was no longer in the house. 

" - Saturday." Crawford finished with a sigh. "Communal breakfast."

"He'll be back." Schuldich remarked, giving in to the weird urge to comfort Crawford's seemingly hurt feelings. The american sadly eyed the breakfast table with four plates on it.

"I'm afraid he won't. Not for quite a long time." Crawford picked up the fourth plate and put it back on the shelf.

"Why not? There's no school." Schuldich reasoned.

Farfarello snorted. "He's meeting up with his cute little boyfriend."

"Oh." Schuldich wondered how Farfarello knew that. Crawford seemed unsurprised by the irishman's words, but Crawford knew just about everything, so that wasn't really unusual.

"He's WHAT?!?"

"Omi Tsukiyono, also known as Bombay." Crawford's voice was cold enough to freeze hot coffee. Schuldich quickly gulped his down, hoping it might help in making sense of all this.

"Our Nagikins is ... "

"Sleeping with the enemy?" Farfarello suggested helpfully. "Isn't it cute!"

Schuldich decided to kill whoever had taught Farfarello that word. It simply didn't sound *right* coming from his mouth.

"But that kid's a pervert of the worst kind!" Schuldich protested, rising from his seat. "How can you just sit here calmly and leave Nagi alone with that ... that sicko?!"

Farfarello looked mildly interested, while Crawford's expression didn't change at all.

"He's on-line all night, staring at pictures only people over tweny-one are allowed to look at!" Schuldich continued. "And he's fantasizing too!"

"And Nagi, I suppose, doesn't do either of these things?" Crawford inquired archly.

"Nagi is just a healthy, normal boy acting his age. Of course he - " Schuldich abruptly broke off his sentence. "I need some more coffee."

As he sat down, Farfarello patted his hand comfortingly, while Crawford looked at him with something of amusement. That last was probably just his imagination though.

*****

Not far away from there, in a park frequently visited by young people in love, two boys sat on a bench, watching the dawn. One of them was blond, the other was dark-haired.

The blond one had his head leaning on the shoulder of his companion, while their arms slowly crept up to hold eachother in a gentle embrace.

"I love Saturday sunrises." Omi mumbled sleepily.

Nagi smiled one of his rare smiles and replied : "I love you more."

Omi laughed at that, a silver laugh filled with the innocence of youth.

And as the golden light of day flowed over the city around them, their lips met in a kiss that spread its own gentle glow over both their worlds. 

~OWARI~

Note : I think in Japan, there actually *is* school at Saturday. Only 'Sunday sunrise' sounded like such an odd title. Sorry if I offended your sense of reality.


End file.
